Powered tools for peeling vegetables have been disclosed in the prior art. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,860 to McGinnis, an electric powered vegetable peeler is shown having spiral blades which rotate in a casing. This prior art device has an opening in the casing to facilitate engagement of the blades with the vegetable and a second opening for discharge of the peelings. Another vegetable peeler using a water or electric motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,612 to Szczepanski. The device disclosed in this patent has a motor remote from the peeling tool, and coupled to a vaned peeling rotor via a flexible shaft. The vaned rotor for this device is made of a flexible material so that the flexing action helps keep the vanes clear of peelings. In addition, where a water motor is used, water from the motor may also be used to help flush peelings from the vanes of the rotor.
However, none of the foregoing prior art devices provides for an efficient and safe peeling tool. In particular, any electric tool would be dangerous because the peeling tool might be used near or in running water. While the device disclosed in the patent to Szczepanshi can be water driven, it would not be very efficient to use low pressure tap water due to friction loses in the flexible driving shaft. In addition, the water flushing action used to clean the vanes could result in water droplets being flung off the vanes, and out the vegetable insertion opening. While part of the vaned rotor is covered, it would be necessary to be constantly aware of the position of the cover. It would also be inconvenient to have to maintain this cover always in one position to prevent water from being flung in all different directions as the device is being used.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that when the blades become dull, the entire device becomes useless because the blades cannot be easily and inexpensively replaced. In addition, the blades provided with each device may cut too deeply in some softer vegetables while not cutting deep enough in other harder vegetables. It would also be difficult to effectively clean both the inside and outside of these prior art peelers.